


#thedabbingalien

by molehills



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Dabbing, Gen, dab, to dab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molehills/pseuds/molehills
Summary: A picture of Lance dabbing is the only image the Castle of Lions ever broadcasts to Earth, completely by accident.





	#thedabbingalien

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and Lance crack makes me laugh SORRY

A picture of Lance dabbing is the only image the Castle of Lions ever broadcasts to Earth, completely by accident. 

Lance is fucking around with a datapad and asks Hunk to take a sweet picture of him for image quality testing purposes only. He rocks into a quick hot dab and then forgets about the picture once it's established that the image quality is so good one can see Hunk's disgusted expression reflected in Lance's helmet. 

Later that week, while futzing with the same pad, he manages to project a 3D map of the Milky Way. He finds Earth fairly quickly and reaches out to touch it. When he does, a menu appears in Altean. There are several options, one of which has a small thumbnail nestled inside. Bemused, he clicks the thumbnail image and a large picture of his sweet dab appears. He laughs, not unaffected by the absurdity, and clicks something to make the image go away. It does, shrinking rapidly into the projection of Earth. 

The paladins of Voltron fight the Galra and save the universe one little bit at a time and everything is the same.

Earth scientists begin working tirelessly to decode the message they've received from space. The encryption is like nothing they've ever seen! 

When they are finally able to translate the message to color, the political leaders and important scientists of almost every nation are present, watching the cascading numbers collect into one image.

Some of the younger scientists can't believe their fucking eyes and wish they'd stayed in art school. 

The political leaders and important scientists of almost every nation are then shown footage of the popular dab phenomenon. They agree there is a similarity.

They insist that the extra-terrestrial in the image is certainly not dabbing but once the photo makes it onto the internet, there's no curing the population's fascination with #thedabbingalien. 

When the Galra are finally dealt with and the universe is safe, the paladins get to go home. They are intercepted miles and miles from the planet by an Earth leader asking them what they want and looking very frightened. 

They are all elated to see another human face after so long and when Lance stands and walks closer to get a better look, the man gasps explosively. 

He says a lot of strange and incomprehensible things and then another person comes into view. She yells a lot of questions and seems almost disappointed when they tell her they've just returned from saving the universe. She keeps her eyes on Lance and tells them where they can descend. 

As soon as the Castle is able to pick up satellite signal, Lance and Pidge and Hunk are on their cellphones. Keith looks at them and starts to feel sentimental until he realizes that Lance has just opened r/memes and is trying to work his way through what he missed. 

They land in Texas and things are tense while the paladins try to arrange to get the hell out of Houston and Allura and Coran try to avoid any and all xenobiologosts. 

Allura and Coran bid farewell once they are assured of the paladins' safety but before they do, they all get roped into doing a press photo, that day, while still wearing their armor. Lance dabs because he's the worst and won't stop when they tell him to.

They do a short press thing a few days later and the group photo is released along with the footage. 

People watch the press release, they do. But not many are able to because the NASA servers get positively overwhelmed by the sheer amount of traffic to the photo. 

It quickly becomes apparent to the paladins that they're missing something when the general reaction to them in person and online is "OH my god it's #thedabbingalien."

To this day, Keith and Shiro cannot forgive Lance for ruining their legacy before they even got back to Earth.

Lance dabs every day of his life and dies of whiplash at age 21. He dies a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm waiting a few hours to post this because I just realized that it's 420 at midnight I'm crying tears of joy


End file.
